The invention relates to configuring computer components.
Computer systems commonly are connected to several different types of network systems which can be arranged according to many physical and logical topologies. Each network system topology uses a separate hardware interface adapter called a network interface card (NIC). Communications properties of each NIC, such as speed of transmission, must be individually configured. However, a single computer system is typically limited to one type of network topology and, thus, one type of NIC.
The hardware and software computer components of computer systems are often upgraded to keep their technology current. The upgrade procedure is often done by a system administrator or an individual with expertise in both computer operating systems (OS) and computer networks. The procedure can involve repetitive rebooting of the computer system and reconfiguring of the new computer components.